Sky Levings
Sky Levings is the Victor of the 32nd Hunger Games. Games Description Arena: Garbage dump Sky came into the Games with a bold, risky plan. She obtained a handful of allies for protection as she gathered the necessary supplies, which was made easier by the Arena. She spent the first half of the Games hiding with her allies while she carried out her plan, but then it was time to go big or go home. Most of Sky's supplies were provided by the Arena, but she received a bomb-making kit from the Capitol, whom she had promised a good show. She used Semtex as the explosive and packed it inside a coffee can. She added twisted bits of metal in order to cause a spray of shrapnel. She assembled a fuse with a rope dipped in nitrate, and she had her weapon. All that was left was to deploy it. Sky was not a bloodthirsty Tribute. She intended to employ her weapons against the Careers, who deserved it in her eyes. She crept up behind the Cornucopia, having already lost most of her allies at that point. She lit the fuse and threw the bomb at the Careers, who were gathered to discuss strategy. The bomb was a complete success, and only Priscilla Piscot, who was not present when Sky threw the bomb, survived. Later, it was that same Priscilla who was Sky's sole opponent. By then, Priscilla had matured significantly, and she was no longer sure whether she would attack Sky when she found her. Sky, of course, did not know this, and she expected the Career to be hunting her. Knowing Priscilla would be able to find her, she set a series of pressure charges in a circle around herself. When Priscilla came near, she approached in order to speak to Sky, and she was critically wounded in the resulting explosion. As she lay dying, she spoke to Sky about her dreams and her family, noting that her little sister Kiko would now be expected to volunteer and would likely die. Sky regretted her actions too late, and Priscilla died. Personality Before the Games, Sky was a confident and self-assured girl. She was secure in her intelligence and thought herself capable to solve whatever problems came her way. She was confident enough in her abilities to volunteer for the Games, intending to bomb her opponents and gain wealth. During the Games, she lost this confidence as death became real, and she regretted her rash decision and the violence she participated in. When she first became a Victor, Sky was racked with guilt. She looked back on her murder of the Careers with horror and did not consider herself worthy to associate with the other Victors, most of whom did not ask to fight. With their support, she began to forgive herself, and she did what she could to make amends to the families of her Victims. she recognizes that everyone makes mistakes, and she tries to remember that dwelling on them will not change the past. Successful Mentorships Porter Millicent Tripp Talent Inventing Trivia * Sky holds the record for most Careers killed by a non-Career Category:Victors Category:District 5 Tributes